Cup cakes
by Scribblez
Summary: It's Professor Oak's birthday and the trio have been given the job to make the cake. Is it a good idea to have Ash in the kitchen, but along with Misty as well!
1. Ingredients

**Hiya everyone! As it is half term for me and I was thinking of making a cake today, I came up with an idea for a story. It might be only 2 chapters, but we'll see. Enjoy and please review. **

Ash's PoV

Today is Professor Oak's birthday, trust me you don't want to know how old he is, let's just say he is old and we'll leave it like that. Anyway, mum was going to make his cake, but we offered to make it instead as mum takes on a lot for her age these days! When I say 'we' I mean Brock, Misty and I; Brock said he would help out as he is a really good cook and to keep me and Misty out of trouble.

"Right, have you two washed your hands?" asked the sixteen year old.

"Brock, we are fifteen you know," complained Misty, crossing her arms.

"I am, but Mist doesn't act like it," I laughed at her posture.

Brock shook his head; thinking of giving up on the task here and now. Misty glanced at me with fury as if looks could kill. Misty was beautiful in her own little way, her figure was nice and slim, but she still had smooth curves. Her fiery red or orange hair was tied back in a high ponytail, which was different, but what do I know about hair?

"O.k., let's make sure we have got everything we need," reported Brock, grabbing a piece of paper from the side. "Self raising flour-" "-Got" "Caster sugar-" "-Got" "And finally eggs"

"Yeah we have got everything we need," beamed Misty.

"Well, at least we are making a start," muttered Brock, under his breath.

Brock handed us aprons and chuckled at the sight as we tied them on. Misty looked at mine and I looked at hers. We both blushed and turned away from each other, embarrassed. My apron had 'Mr' in bold letters while Misty had 'Mrs'. It was really annoying of Brock knowing I had a secret love interest for Misty, but I tried to hide it away as best as I could when we was on our joineries.

"Preheat the oven to 180o or Gas mark 4," read Brock from the cook book.

I went over to the oven and turned the knob that read 180 and returned to Misty; who was greasing a round cake tin.

"You've missed a spot," I joked, pointing to a spot of the tin. Misty turned around to face me and gave a fake laugh.

"Right Ash, you can open the packet of flour," ordered Brock. I nodded as I rushed over to the table and struggled to open the packet. I used all my strength, but it still wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden, a large rip was heard and a great big cloud of flour appeared.

"Ash!" yelled Misty and Brock.

We all started to sneeze and cough as the flour started to settle.

"Sorry," I said, sadly.

"Oh great, we lost about half of the amount of flour after Mr Ketchum got his grubby little hands all over it," grumbled Misty.

"Ok. Let's all calm down and just think," said Brock, taking deep breaths and praying God for strength.

I messed things up, I suppose me and kitchens don't get along. I don't mind eating the food, but making it isn't such a good idea.

Then an idea popped into my head as I put the remaining bit of flour into the bowl.

"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Misty, peering over my shoulder as I cracked two eggs. I didn't respond, but got out the cup cake tray and placed the little white cases in each hole. Brock smiled at my brilliant idea and began to take over. He whisked the eggs and flour together, then carefully poured in the caster sugar revealing a think cream.

"We are making cup cakes instead of a cake, that's stupid; we can't take them to the party," gasped Misty.

"Got any other better ideas then?" I grumbled at her.

"Well if it wasn't for you to rip the flour open, we wouldn't be in this mess," Misty shouted back.

Me and Misty bubbled with anger as we stepped closer together to have a verbal fight.

"Come on you two, no more. At least we are making something thanks to Ash, but next time Ash, please be careful when you're open things," said Brock, cutting in between us.

I glanced at Misty and stormed off outside to get some fresh air and to see how the pokemon were getting on. Pikachu and Togepi were cuddling each other as they were sleeping peacefully; leaning against a tree.

"I wish me and Mist could get along as what you two have," I mumbled.

I stared in the distance looking at Professor Oak's lab, noticing it was covered in bright colours decorating the big building. It made me feel really guilty of the thought of everyone expecting this good looking cake, when really they will get tiny little cup cakes in return.

"Ash?"

I turned around seeing Misty; who was splattered with cake mix on her apron and her angel face. I looked at the ground from the guilt and shame that I was feeling.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was a little bit hard on you in the kitchen. All heat gets to you when you're in there," smiled Misty, walking up to me.

"You're right Mist; it's going to be stupid of a load of cup cakes replacing a big cake. It's my entire fault," I said.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself; at least we are taking something to the party," reassured Misty, placing her hand on my chin.

I stared into her aqua eyes as she peered into mine, our lips seemed to reach each other until "Guys, come on you're not escaping the kitchen that easily," called Brock.

We both drew away and ran back into the kitchen.


	2. Sweet

Ash's PoV

A few minutes flew by and Brock was called to Professor Oak's place as there was a problem with putting up the banner. So Misty and I were left putting the new idea of icing on the cup cakes to make them look like pokeballs.

Misty had the red icing so she covered half the cake while I had the white icing and the chocolate drops for the fake button of the pokeball. It was Misty's idea so it was lucky that mum had icing sugar in her cupboards.

After finally completing all of the cakes, I 'accidentally' splattered Misty with my white icing spoon.

"Sorry, Mist," I quickly stuttered.

Misty licked it off and started to dot me with her red icing.

"Hey," I moaned, but Misty forced her icing spoon in my mouth to stop my moaning. We both laughed as we had an icing fight, which brought us closer together. I pressed my finger into the icing bowl and was just about to spot her with it. However, Misty beat me and sucked the icing off of my finger. We both fell to the floor from slipping over the patches of wet icing.

Misty landed right on top of me; she was laughing just as much as I was. She moved her hand through my messy hair as she stared deep into my eyes.

"Mist…I-" Misty pressed her finger on my lips and whispered, "I love you too." I stared at her in shock, at first I thought she was drunk, but we had no alcohol and then I thought is Misty hyper to icing, but that's crazy.

Misty then quickly grabbed the icing bowl and carefully covered my lips with the icing and then covered hers too; treating it as lip stick.

I was still laid on the floor from the shock and excitement of what my lover was going to do next. Her icing lips pressed onto mine and the flavour of our icing mixed as we kissed passionately. My hand was slowly massaging Misty's back as the enjoyment carried on. We soon parted as we heard the door unlock and the footsteps of my mum and Brock walking into the room.

Misty and I hid underneath the table and began to kiss silently.

"Look at the state of my kitchen. Thank goodness Mr Mime isn't here to see this," my mum grumbled, picking up the icing bowl from the floor.

"Where are they?" asked Brock.

Misty tickled me softly and I bumped my head with laughter.

"Shhh," I whispered to Misty, but we were soon found out as my mum and Brock's smiling faces came into view. Misty and I went bright red and looked at the floor nervously with our mouths dripping with icing.

"Awww…would you look at that, Brock, a messy couple, who were caught up in love rather than tidying up my kitchen," laughed my mum.

Moments later….

"Right do you two understand?" ordered my mum.

"Yes mum/Mrs Ketchum," we replied.

"Ok. Ash what did I just say?" asked my mum.

"You said 'Ok. Ash, what did I just say'," I repeated, happily. My mum gave me the 'warning' look until I quickly said, "No clean kitchen, no party." Damn! I was on my mum's yellow card.

"Good boy, right, come on Brock, let's go," said my mum, happily. She kissed me on the forehead and left with all the cup cakes in her hands. I was really annoyed, I can't believe me and Misty are left here with all the washing up.

"I guess, we should, get started," giggled Misty, running the hot water in the sink.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my tired head on her shoulder. We watched the hot water freely run into the sink and stopped it when it was full.

"Why don't you go to bed?" suggested Misty.

"No, I don't want to leave you with this," I replied. We both looked around my mum's kitchen noticing the mess on the floor that we made; which we now regret. There were dirty bowls and spoons all over the sides.

We spent one long and hard hour, washing, drying and tidying away; we tried very hard not to kiss or hug each other during the process. Misty nearly collapsed from the pure exhaustion.

I carried her to my bedroom and carefully placed her on my bed. I was just about to leave until Misty called for me, "Ash, don't go."

"I'll be back, I'm just going to get Pikachu and Topegi," I replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Misty nodded.

Misty's PoV

I waited for him in HIS bed; I couldn't believe it I was in the place where Ash slept. I cuddled his soft fat pillows and curled up under the duvet. I was too tired to go to Professor Oak's party, I don't think they will notice me and Ash are missing.

I heard Ash walk up the stairs and into his room. I felt his warm body near mine and I laid my head on his beating chest.

"Pikachu and Togepi must be tired, they are still crashed out," whispered Ash.

"I love you," I replied and was touching his face romantically.

"I love you too, "Ash whispered back as he kissed my hand. "Oh I nearly forgot-" Ash soon sat up and rushed downstairs again, I was left in puzzlement, but he returned.

I turned on his bed side lamp and Ash gave me one of our cup cakes; that he must have saved. I looked at it and smiled as I read "Ash and Misty (Mr and Mrs) forever" in white icing. I ripped it in half eager to know what it tasted like. Ash ate the other side and smiled at me.

"It's so sweet," I smiled

"What us or the cup cake," joked Ash.

**The End **

**It was a short and 'sweet' fic, don't you agree? There might be a Cup cakes return coming soon, I'm not sure. Anyway please review and enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
